The Taylor Swift Collection
by gemma loves edward
Summary: This is my collection of stories which are all based on Taylor Swift's fab songs. There will be romance ,drama, hurt, comfort and family moments. On Hold.
1. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight characters or any rights to Taylor Swift's songs or lyrics.**

**Hi, these one shots are based on some of Taylor Swift's songs. Each song will be named on the top of each chapter, so please enjoy my lovely readers. This is my first song fiction so please be nice everyone.**

**Key: Normal writing is the present.**

**Bold, Italics is song lyrics.**

**And italics are the past.**

**Chapter 1: Based on the song 'Sparks Fly'**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I am a plain twenty-four year old with long chocolate brown hair and dull brown eyes. I'm a reception teacher in a little town called Forks, I am totally in love with my best friend Edward Cullen and this is how it all began.

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're kinda of reckless that should send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far. **_

Flash back two years ago to when we first met.

_Do you ever get those days when you just want to stay in bed but have no choice but to move your lazy butt? Well I'm having one of those days today and being my clumsy self I have just managed to twist my foot which meant that I had to limp into the nearest place I could find and plead for some ice as I was currently an hour away from home._

_Luckily I found a quiet bar just on the corner of the street but little did I know this was going to be the day in which I fell in love._

_You see this was the day I met Edward Cullen, a charming young doctor with a world full of dreams on his lap. _

_How was I so luckily to meet this man? Well let me tell you..._

_After stumbling into the bar with my bad foot I was luckily enough to find a small corner of the room in which I could rest my leg on one of those puffers stalls. The bartender was nice enough to get me some frozen peas and a glass of chilled water for me as I was currently in too much pain to move anymore._

_I had been there for around five minutes when a tall guy, around six foot two with untameable bronze hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I had ever seen in my whole life, came strolling in from the bitter weather outside and sat on a stool beside the bar._

_I watched as the bartender took his order before handing him a beer. What I didn't bank on however was the bartender to point in my direction. At first I thought I might be in trouble abusing their hospitality but when those warm eyes meant mine I could hardly form words._

_The guy however seemed unfazed as he picked his beer up before pushing the stool back and getting out of his seat. He moved so gracefully towards me it was almost as if my heart was stuck in a full out rainstorm as it was beating a thousand beats per a minute by now._

_As soon as the guy reached my quiet corner; he stuck his hand out and addressed me in a friendly tone, " Hello I'm Edward Cullen, my friend Emmett over there thought you might need some help with your foot and I'm a doctor so I'd be happy to take a look at it for you."_

"_I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella." I mumbled shyly._

"_Bella." He repeated softly before insisting to look at my foot once again, this made me wonder if he was reckless everyday as he knew nothing apart from my name and he was so willing to help me with no questions asked._

"_Wow, thank you but I really don't think that would be necessary..." I replied as a deep blush began to form on my cheeks._

"_Please I insist, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't help you" He stated leaving me with no room to argue, so I just sat back and relaxed into the cushions._

_**And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**_

_As he stood in front of me, I silently prayed that he couldn't hear what I was thinking as it would scare him half to death. You see at that moment I fell in love with mister Edward Cullen and all I wanted to do was lean forward and touch this wonderful man. Think what you like but that was the day I started believing in love at first sight._

_**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain**_

_After fixing up my foot; I decided it was time to leave before I fell to deep, if I wasn't already in too deep._

_But when stood and I voiced my need to leave, he was up like a shot; helping to support my weight as he gently lead us toward the exit._

_Once we reached the door way I noticed the harsh rain pouring buckets onto the street and I knew this was where we would have to say goodbye. That thought alone was enough to make pain rush to my heart in despair._

_All I wanted him to do was to pull me close to him and kiss me senseless until the pain disappeared... But I knew that would never happen as he was just too perfect for a plain Jane like me._

_**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

_But part of my wish came true as two months later we met again at a small club in town. Seeing his smile again sparked life right back into my numbing heart._

_All I remember were those brilliant green eyes connecting with mine and sparks of electricity flowing through our partly parted bodies. _

_That's when he asked me to dance for the first time and being too dazzled by his deep green eyes; I just couldn't find it in me to say no; so instead I gave in and agreed, while praying that my clumsiness wouldn't affect me tonight._

_But just as we reached the dance floor the lights became dimmed and a soft slow song started to play. All I wanted to do was run and hide as I knew this feeling would haunt me once he was out of my grasp... _

End of flash back.

Edward and I have been closer than family since that night and even through it breaks my heart to not have him closer; I would take what I was given!

So I remained silent hoping for the day when he would wake up and release that we were meant to be together and share that kiss that would send every nerve ending in my body; just like I dreamed.

_**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile. My mind forgets to remind me, You're a bad idea! You touch me once and it's really something. You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**_

_That brings me back to the moment that he asked me to join him at the charity ball that the hospital was holding for work. _

_He offered me that famous crooked smile that makes my knees go weak and sparks fly. _

_So how could I say no?_

_In that moment my heart and soul only wanted to please him and my mind bypassed the rest. My heart was thumping, reminding me that this was a bad idea as he gently took my hand in his. It felt like electricity was sparking through our bodies like a live wire and all could hope was that he somehow imagined that this is what us connecting would feel like. _

_**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world.  
But with you I know it's no good.  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**_

_He held me close all night long as we moved in circles on the dance floor. I find that I'm on my guard from the rest of the world... But with him it's different._

_I feel safe and secure in his strong arms and I only pray that one day he can see me as more than just his best friend, as he is the only one I can be myself around and all I want to do is hold him close even for a few more minutes. _

_I would wait forever if it meant that one day we would be like this 'comfortable' and in love._

_**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain**_

_Can dreams ever come true; all I want right now is for him to take me outside and kiss me passionately in the pouring rain. My pain would be gone and I would get everything that I was dreaming._

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_3 months later _

_His smile still sends a tingle of sparks through my body whenever he is around. Sadly he remains oblivious to my feelings for him and every time our eyes meet I feel as if my heart is going to stop._

_I keep promising myself that one day I will tell him how I feel as I knew I wouldn't be able to hold these feelings in for much longer. Which brings me back to those green eyes, baby as they can dazzle me for miles around and I cannot help but stop and stare._

_Because I feel sparks fly where ever he looks at me!_

_**Run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show...**_

_2 weeks later._

_We had just been to the movies for the second time this month, but tonight felt different from all the others. Because as soon as his green eyes meant my brown ones I was lost, body and soul!_

_I couldn't seem to stop myself as I gently leaned forward and ran my fingers through his uncontrollable bronze hair._

_Part of me was screaming that this was so wrong, but staring into his eyes made it feel so right. So I mumbled a silent prayer for him to keep his eyes on me so this would still feel right. I guess part of the reason a small voice was going off inside my head was because until now he had shown no feelings for me other than friendship of course and now I was scared shitless._

"_Bella..." He whispers, before our lips connect into a beautiful passion._

_The kiss started out slow but soon progressed into a full blown make out session and I have to say that it felt amazing on so many different levels._

_Hesitantly I was made to break the kiss as my lungs had officially run out of air. But he wasn't having any of that as he slowly led me up the stair case and whispered sweet nothings in my ear._

_Later on that night we connected in more ways than one, through our love for each other, souls and bodies. Remembering our tangled bodies captivated my mind and I couldn't wait until we next shared our love for one another as we both now agreed that we belonged to each other._

_Like two peas in a pod!_

_**Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain**_

_Now I don't have to ask him to drop everything, as he is already holding me tight as we meet on the sidewalk. He's mine and I'm his, which leads to the kiss I have been dreaming about all this time. Even though it is not raining, I find comfort in the fact that we have now shared a kiss without any draw back that just states our feelings for one another._

_There's no more pain... Just love and devotion! Which is the way I prayed it would always stay._

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_The only thing that divided us nowadays was Edward's shifts at the hospital but he would always make an effort and make sure I knew how much he loved me before he left for his busy day at the hospital._

_But getting to see those green eyes every day was a wish come true, even through Edward haunts my mind every second that we are apart. I love him and there was nothing that could ever change that as I still see those sparks fly whenever he smiles. _

**The sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
The sparks fly**...

Now I come home just to see him smile; my love for him is everything in this world. We have been married two years and are expecting our first child whom I hoped would take after Edward more than myself.

Edward always says that I make him smile, every second that I am with him and that he is glad that he found his true soul mate like I found mine.

I guess love can be found when you least except it too!

**A/N: Hi everyone if you are a fan of Taylor Swift please add this series of one shots to your alerts list as my next story will be inspired by the song 'Speak now'.**

**Also please remember to review if you liked this and are hoping for this series to continue love gem **


	2. Speak Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the song speak now all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Taylor Swift.**

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites/ alerts and too the special people that reviewed chapter 1: MrsRobertPattinson95,mc13, Twilight2010laura, twilight28adtf, lilianyas, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, littlelizruth, xHannahxCullenx, Miss Sophie J L Cullen, E Cullen1901, Lauren xoxox and ****Taylor ironic right lol.**

**Hi everyone I finally have the next chapter for you! I have two banners up on my profile for the Taylor Swift Collection which were created by the talented lilianyas,**** so please check them out.**

**Chapter 2: Based on the song 'Speak now.'**

**Bella Pov:**

Have you even felt like time could freeze? Or wish it at least.

I have.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am going to tell you the story about when my life changed forever.

You see today is the day of my best friend's wedding. Just that thought alone was enough to make my heart weep.

Why would my heart weep, you may ask? Well that answer is easy, I love my best friend Edward Cullen and today he is getting married to the so called girl of his dreams, Tanya Denali.

I remember the day he proposed to her. It was a cold winter's night in Forks and our families were enjoying a family meal together. Well when I say our families I meant, the Cullen's, Denali's, Charlie and Me. I remember laughing along to one of Emmett's jokes when suddenly the room went quiet and all eyes turned to Edward, who was currently on one knee in front of Tanya.

In that moment I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces, and before anyone could protest Tanya was leaping into Edward's arms while screaming the word that made everybody gasp.

That word was 'yes' and that's why I'm here hiding behind the wall of the church waiting for the guests to go in. I wanted so badly to just approach Edward and beg him to reconsider before the wedding even started but something was stopping me.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl **_

It could have been the fact that it didn't feel right to barge into this church and confess my love for Edward... But my heart was screaming for me to do something before it was too late. Edward was marrying the wrong girl and I only hoped that I could make him see sense.

_**I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel **_

I quickly jogged to a long white velvet curtain that was close to the door way, in the hope that I wouldn't be seen. Looking around the room I noticed that Edward's family had solemn expressions on their faces. You could actually see the pain in Alice's eyes as she cuddled close to Jasper.

I guess I need to explain properly...

Alice had refused to have anything to do with this wedding which caused Edward to stop talking to our little pixie over there. Alice had tried to explain that the whole family hated Tanya and that she knew he didn't love her... But he wouldn't listen, which caused the family a great deal of pain.

Turning my gaze once again, I noticed Tanya's Family all dressed in pastel and each dress had a different style. They were laughing happily as they took their seats near the front of the church._**  
**_  
_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

Suddenly loud curse words filled the church; they were coming from a room near the back of the church. That's when a worried looking Kate came scrambling though the doors that lead directly into the main part of the church. I could see that she had tears in her eyes as she rushed towards Tanya's mother... Whispered words were shared before Carmen went storming off towards the back of the church with a frazzled looking Kate right behind her.

_**This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:  
**_  
_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"**_

Part of me felt sorry for Edward as I could see the pain and angst in his eyes as he glanced between the seats. It was as if he was looking for someone, and in that moment all I could do was hope that someone was me! And that's when I lost myself in a daydream.

_It was weird as it felt so real, I was standing up in front of the crowd that was gathered to celebrate this while veil occasion and I say "Don't say yes, I love you with all my heart Edward! Please run away now if you have the same feeling for me. I needed to tell you and they said speak now."_

_End of daydream._

_**Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march**_

I was bought out of my daydream by the sound of an organ as it began to play the classic wedding march. All the laughing stops and the room become's deadly silent as the organ continues to play; beaming faces all around the room as the last of the guests take their seats. The tone the organ is playing is cutting directly into my heart like a knife that didn't want to remove itself.

_**And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be **_

I stay in my current place behind the curtains as I was uninvited by Tanya. She had said that she didn't want me ruining her big day and that Edward didn't want me here. I knew the last part was a lie as I could still see Edward's eyes trailing the outlines of each seat as Tanya continued to walk down the aisle.

_**She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't cha?)**_

The way she was walking was like something out of a movie! She was taking slow steps as she tried not to skip down the aisle, at one point I actually thought that she was going to wave to the guests.

I just wished that you were hoping that it would be me going down that aisle towards you instead of that witch that was now wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now" **_

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"**_

Those words run through my head as I lost myself deep in thought. What would happen if I stood up and confessed my love for Edward? Would he still marry Tanya? Or would he leave Tanya to be with me?

The thought alone of Edward leaving Tanya sent a thrill down my body and my heart started to beat in an unnatural rhythm as I gained the courage to speak up, when they said speak now.

_**I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me... **_

That's when the ceremony began, all the guests were standing as I heard Pastor Weber ask, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I," Was Eleazar's only answer before he gently placed her hand in Edward's and kissed either side of his daughter's cheek.

"You all may be seated," Pastor Weber stated in a joyful tone. It took around two minutes and a half for all the guests to be seated and quiet but this didn't seem to faze Pastor Weber.

"We are all gathered here today to witness this man; Edward Anthony Cullen and this woman Tanya Denali join in holy matrimony." Pastor Weber stated to the sea of guests and only a moment later Tanya turned to Kate and quickly threw her bouquet into her arms before turning back to Edward.

"If anyone here has any reason why this couple should not be wed in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Pastor Weber asked as he scanned the guests.

That's when the room fell silent and I could feel my heart pulsing throughout my body as my mind screamed at me...

_This is your last chance..._

My hands and legs were badly shaking as I pushed the curtain out of my way and joined the rest of the guests. I braced myself using the chair that was just slightly in front of me as I prayed that nothing would go wrong. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to do this!

"I do!" I said with every ounce of confidence that I could muster, that's when the gasps filled the room I saw a mixture of horrified and relieved expressions.

_**Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.  
I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are NOT the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl! **_

_**So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_**You need to hear me out And they said, "speak now" **_

The horrified looks on people's faces were clear but oddly enough Edward's family was beaming towards me as I worked my way further up the aisle.

Finally I met Edward's gaze and he smiled his fabulous crooked smile. It all happened so suddenly, Edward let go of Tanya's hand and started to make his way towards me while ignoring the bride altogether. I needed to say something before Edward changed his mind and decided to throw me out the church or something.

So with a shaky breath, I cleared my throat and started my speech, "Please Edward... Don't marry Tanya. I love you with my whole heart. Please understand that I'm not the kind of girl that would usually barge in on a white veil occasion... But I needed you to know my feelings for you...

"I have always loved you, even from our first day of high school Edward! Please don't say a single vow; I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door..." I shuttered as I turned and bolted through the door just as the guests' protests started.

'Please Edward they said speak now' I thought silently as I rushed through the giant church doors.

_**And you Say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door **_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"**_

It seemed like I had been standing there for years but it had in fact only been a couple of minutes. But in those few short minutes doubts flooded my mind and all I could hear other than my thoughts were some angry voices coming from inside of the church.

As the minutes ticked on my heart began to shatter, it looked like Edward wasn't going to come and I would be left with a broken heart while he lived with his prefect little bride.

A total of six minutes had been thrown by and Edward was still nowhere in sight, so I decided it would be best if I left as I wouldn't be able to cope with seeing Edward and Tanya together.

I sighed at myself for being so stupid, as I started to walk down the garnet path with the fresh tears brimming from my eyes.

But suddenly when I was only half way up the path I heard Edward's voice and it was laced with panic.

"Bella!" was all I heard before I continued to walk down the path; I needed to get away from here. Edward had chosen his girl and she wasn't me!

"No! God damn it Bella! I love you!" Edward called in a passionate tone as he dashed across the path towards me.

"Please baby listen, I didn't say a vow. I'm so glad you were around when he said speak now," Edward confessed as his beautiful emerald green eyes gazed into mine. In that moment I could see the love and happiness that was shining through his eyes so I had only one question to ask him before I let my heart fill with joy.

"Edward did you love Tanya? And if not why did you propose?" I asked quietly as my legs began to shake once again.

"I thought for a while that I could begin to love Tanya once we were settled... You see I had given up all hope that I would ever get the girl of my dreams, so I decided to date Tanya. But as the months went by I couldn't find the heart to break things off with her, she just looked so happy!"Edward stated before roughly running his hands through untamed bronze hair. I knew this was something that he inherited from his father Carlisle; they would both do it when they were stressed by something.

"Then today all my waiting and hoping paid off as I honestly didn't want to marry anyone but you. When I saw you standing there all I wanted to do was run to you and embrace you in my arms. However I owed Tanya an explanation on why I couldn't marry her today, which she took surprisingly well as a matter a fact... But when I saw you walking away from the church my heart started to speed in panic. I love you and only you Isabella Marie Swan!" Edward spoke passionately before his lips were on mine and we were pulled into a passionate kiss, which expressed both our love and our happiness.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen..." I breathed when we broke apart from our passionate kiss. My mind was still racing but I knew what I was feeling for Edward was true and all I could do is give my love to him and see where that takes us.

**A/N: I would like to say a massive thank you to my Beta (T****heOneAndOnlyBellaCullen) for editing this story for me and making it readable love gem. **

**Next chapter will be based on the song Back to December by Taylor swift if you don't know the song please check it out love gem.**


	3. Back To December

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Taylor Swift.**

**I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites/ alerts and too the brilliant people that reviewed chapter 2: whitegurl2013, lilianyas, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, twilightlvr4vr, AnnabethnAliceLuvr, littlelizruth, E Cullen1901, edwardsgirly4eva, Maestro4EvarMore, mmc13 and Miss Sophie J L Cullen. **

**Hi everyone I finally have the next chapter for you! Beware there is a lot of angst in this chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Based on the song 'Back to December'. **

**Bella POV:**

Ever wondered how life could change in the blink of an eye? I never used to believe that someone could love me... But then I met Edward Cullen.

He changed my life in more than one way; he is the reason I sit here cursing myself for being so stupid! It all began in the simple month of December; I started closing my heart as I was afraid that I would get hurt. That's when everything changed and I lost Edward...

It was now March and my thoughts often rolled back to December. Edward had finally agreed to meet me; I had so many questions I wanted to ask which included the desperate questions. Like how's life? And how is your family? I needed those answers like I needed air to breathe.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me...  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while...**_

So that's why I am sitting here in Starbucks waiting for Edward to join me. It had been a little over three months since I last saw him.

_**You've been good, busier than ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather.  
Your guard is up, and I know why...**_

Gossip led me to believe that he had been happy and busier than ever. Newspapers printed headlines like _'Small town boy on the way to becoming a Doctor'_ and I couldn't be more proud. I remember the last time I saw him. It wasn't a very long conversation to say the least; we only talked about work and the weather for a total of twenty-two minutes before he had to leave. His guard had been up throughout the whole conversation which bought me back to my memories of that dreaded December.

_**Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind...  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die...**_

_Flash back –December._

_Cold bitter air was blowing past my skin, making me shiver. This had to be one of the worst times of year as the weather got worse each and every day in this small town of Forks. You name it, we've had it! Snow, hale, rain and let's not forgot the all most reliable storms._

_I was going to meet my best friend Edward; I couldn't wait to see him. We were planning on going for a meal and catching a movie. I know that sounds like something a boyfriend and girlfriend would do but it wasn't like that for me and Edward. We were just friends and that's the way we liked it... Or so I thought._

_It wasn't until I saw Edward standing by the cinema with a bunch of roses in his right hand that I started to panic. I couldn't do this! I needed to run before it was too late and I guess that's what I did. I ran faster than I ever have in my life until I was safely home. _

_Of course Edward came looking for me but I ignored the frantic knocks on door until he finally gave in. That night he left the most beautiful roses on my doorstep but no matter how hard I tried, I never seemed to be able to work up the courage to pick them up. So I left them there to die. _

_End of Flashback._

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night...  
And I go back to December all the time...**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you...  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine...  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright.  
I go back to December all the time...**_

The cruellest part of the situation was that I cared so deeply for Edward and because of one moment of weakness he would never care for me again in return. That's why I tried to meet him today so that I could swallow my pride and take a chance on love.

I wanted to do this face to face in hope that maybe I would be able to convince him that I was worth the time. I was going to explain how sorry I was for that one December night that ruined everything. The months had been nothing but pain without Edward, I thought freedom was the best way but I have learnt that that freedom is nothing but missing him. I wish I realized that I could still be myself and open my heart to him like I always dreamed of doing.

But instead I ran and I lost his heart in the process! December is my hell and if I was given the chance I would turn around and run straight into Edward's arms.

_**These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving...  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call...**_

_**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times...  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side...  
And realized I loved you in the fall...**_

Sleep hasn't been on the cards for me much these days; I stay awake thinking of all the ways I could make it up to him, if he would allow it. When I did sleep nightmares plagued my mind, flashes of the day I left him flood my dreams.

Most of the nightmares revolve around when his birthday passed and I couldn't find the courage to make the simple call that would let him know that I did in fact care for him...

When I'm awake I think of the beautiful summer Edward and I spent together. Sure we were just friends but the way he laughed made me smile and it took all this for me to realize that I loved him.

_**And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind...  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye...**_

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night...  
And I go back to December all the time...**_

December was a dark time for me... I could see that our relationship was slowly growing and that scared me more than I ever thought possible. I was so afraid to love Edward; he could have any girl he wanted. So why would he pick me? I knew I would die if he left so instead of showing my feelings, I said goodbye.

I was bought out of my thoughts as the coffee shop bell rang indicating that someone had just walked in. I hoped it was Edward. It seemed like he would never come and he was already running ten minutes late. Sadly, I know that Edward never runs late and dread was filling my heart once more as I thought that he would never know why I asked to meet him.

I wanted to shout and cry from the roof tops that I go back to December all the time.

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine...  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time...**_

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile...  
So good to me, so right...  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry...**_

Freedom was nothing, I miss Edward so, so much and I wish I could tell him that. But another twenty minutes pass and I decide to go home as I was now sure that Edward wasn't coming.

Walking through the crisp cold air I think of all the ways I miss him. This equalled to quite a list! I miss the way he cared, his sweet crooked smile and his loving nature.

That's when one of my memories from September flashed past my eyes; it was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. It was also the first time he ever saw me cry. Renee had walked out and I was finding it really hard to cope but of course he was there... Comforting me...

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming...  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**_...

_**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand...**_

I promised myself that if he could ever learn to forgive and love me again, that I would welcome him with open arms, I would love and cherish Edward with all my being.

I yearned for the chance to go back to December so that I could change my mind. But sadly I can't... So that what now brings me to his door.

A gentle tap was all it took for my heart to pound in my chest. I feel like I can't breathe as the minutes pass and there is still no answer.

My mind always screamed that he wouldn't let me in. But for Edward not answer the door was like a nightmare directly from hell. If he at least yelled at me to go away I would find it in my heart to understand. But I guess this wasn't meant to be.

It felt like my life was being sucked out of my body as I gently pulled his coat from my shoulders. The cold air hit my skin but I couldn't find it in me to shiver as the sadness had taken over my body and I could hardly feel anything.

I tenderly tug the note, which I had written for Edward a few days before encase he didn't turn up. It explained my feelings and the reasons why I left him like that back In December.

My heart strings give one last pull as I brought my lips to kiss the paper that I hoped Edward would find. Tears ran down my cheeks as I slipped it into his coat and laid it on his door step before turning on my heels to leave.

_**This is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night...  
And I go back to December...**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright.  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time, all the time...**_

I would never get the chance to make it right with Edward as I had hesitantly agreed to move to Jacksonville with my mother, Renee. This meant that I knew by the time Edward found that note I would be long gone... But at least he would know that I thought about December all the time and that I loved him with all my heart. That would never change!

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter, I would be grateful for a review. **

**A/N: I would like to say a huge thank you to my Beta (TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen) for editing this new chapter for me. **

**Next chapter will be based on the song Enchanted by Taylor swift as it was requested by edwardsgirly4eva, if you have an idea of what song you would like to see in chapter 5 I would be happy to note it down love gem.**

**One last note please check out the contest which I am hosting called the (Trying For A Baby Contest ) and can be found on my profile xoxox.**


	4. Enchanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Taylor Swifts lyrics! **

**Ok huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, lilianyas, twilight642531, cullenisabella, twilight vamp sis, whitegurl2013, littlelizruth, marlijn, edwardsgirly4eva, xHannahxCullenx, ThinkingOfRobCullen, mmc13, E Cullen1901 and Miss Sophie J L Cullen.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful edwardsgirly4eva as she requested that I write this chapter. I hope you like it hun love gem xoxox**

**This chapter was based on the song enchanted! **

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

I remember the night I met Edward Cullen as if it was only yesterday. I remembered how our eyes connected from across the room, as that moment changed my life forever.

**Flash back- Tuesday 17th March 2009:**

The rain pattered heavy against the window as the car pulled into the Cullen mansion. I hated these events but somehow I could never escape them! Tonight was just another boring fundraiser which Charlie had roped me into. God sometimes I really hated being the chief of police's only daughter, don't get me wrong I love what fundraisers stand for. I just hated the forced talk that we subjected ourselves to.

Every event it was the same, somebody would start a conversation and I would be forced to laugh and smile along with them as it was all about my father's image.

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face**_

I was pulled out of my musing as the car pulled to a stop, the door opened to reveal the man that would escort me into the Cullen mansion. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was comfortably bolding a large black umbrella.

"Good evening Miss" he greeted me politely.

"Good evening horrible weather isn't it," I answered in reply, I hated small talk but I guess I had to be polite.

"Indeed it is Miss" he answered with vivid smile. Moments later he held out his hand in offer and I gladly took it as I didn't want to trip on the slippery floor.

It took us a total of five minutes to reach the entrance due to my clumsiness. Why may you ask? One word, heels!

These events always came with a dress code that would end up nearly killing me by the end of the night.

"Thank you for all your help" I said gratefully as a blush crept up on my cheeks.

"You're welcome Miss, have a nice night" he replied before ducking out into the heavy rain.

I felt all eyes on me as I entered the room and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave this place. But that's when it happened, a pair of emerald green eyes met mine and my whole world shifted.

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

I never believed in love at first sight but the moments our eyes connected I was a goner. My knees grew weak as his gaze clearly asked 'have we met?' Luckily I didn't crumble to the ground instead I mouthed a simple 'no'.

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy**_

Suddenly I was caught off guard as he made his way slowly towards me. I wanted to run as my fears of getting crushed took over but once again his eyes met mine and I was home! I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen," he greeted me gently as he reached out and took my hand in his before laying a light kiss on my knuckles_**.**_

"Bella, Bella Swan." I replied as a blush covered my cheeks.

"You have the most beautiful blush Bella," Edward whispered hesitatively.

"Thank you Edward," I replied gently. Soon enough we started a conversation which was countered by his quick remarks. It made me feel so free and happy to know that we can interact without any boundaries.

After what seemed like hours of talking, darkness fell upon the grounds and it was time for the main event which happened to be the charity meal. Edward helped me find my seat which happened to be three places down from him and his family. Dinner was filled with laughter but I was wrapped in my own little world with him, which suited me just fine.

Edward was a man of many mysteries as soon enough we were communicating by notes which seemed to appear when nobody else was looking.

My heart was pounding through my chest as the last note appeared just in front me.

Slowly I opened the note, it read.

_Bella_

_Sadly dinner is coming to an end and with that our time. Please know that I was lucky enough to have met you and I wish you all the best._

_E -Cullen._

The note broke my heart as Edward was saying goodbye. What made it shatter was by the time I calmed enough to reply, he was gone. I tried to find him again amongst the many people but to no avail.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

Just as I had given up searching, I noticed my driver standing at the entrance pointing to his watch which meant that we were running late and Charlie would surely kill me.

So I picked up the ends of my dress and made my way to the entrance to meet him but not before whispering the words which I carried in my heart, "It was enchanting to meet you Edward Cullen."

I knew that I was going to treasure this night forever. Because tonight I had found that love at first sight, did truly exist.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

_**It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

I held myself tightly together, as we made a mad dash through the rain. In no time at all, we reached the car! My heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces as I sparred on last glance towards the Cullen's Mansion.

'_Goodbye Edward, I'll never forget you'_ my thoughts whispered as the car door opened. I couldn't help but hold tighter in the hopes that I would somehow be able to move on with my life.

I wandered if Edward knew that I didn't regret a moment of tonight and that I would always remember him as the first man to hold my heart. Realizing my feeling, I couldn't help but blush. God how was I going to survive without him?

**Two hours later: **

Was this really goodbye?

Did Edward love another?

Was it possible for Edward to ever return my feeling?

Those questions lingered in my mind until I was wide awake. So here I was at two am, pacing back to forth wishing that you stayed. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms even if that meant him arriving at my door.

Where I would up and say "it was enchanting to meet you."

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

I breathed a heavy sigh as I walked onto the patio; the night sky was filled with stars that sparked from the heavens.

Looking at those stars bought memories back of our very first dance and before I knew it I was dancing around the patio all alone, imaging that Edward was there too.

But I guess it wasn't meant to be. No mattered how much I wished that Edward knew that I was in fact enchanted to meet him.

_**This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

I prayed that I would get another chance to meet Edward one day; I didn't want whatever we had to end. Where are gazes first met, I pictured a family with Edward. I wanted it all, white picket fence, a large garden for our children to run around in but most of all I wanted a happy loving family to call my own.

How was it possible to love someone so much after just one night and not earn their love in return? I thought sadly as I made my way back into the house.

I lay down on the large four post bed and prayed that sleep would overcome me but it was no use as his name echoing through head every time I closed my eyes. Along with the regret of not having longer to search for him and the words 'I was delighted to meet you.'

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

As sleep finally took over my body, I kept pleading for Edward to come back. I couldn't shake the feeling that he had left for a reason. Maybe he was in love with someone else! Perhaps he had someone that he loved waiting for him!

But why would Edward go through all the trouble talking to me tonight if he did in fact have someone that he held close to his heart? No mattered how often my dream repeated that question, I never got the answer and soon enough my dream turned into a full blow nightmare.

This nightmare started as I watched Edward walk away with a blonde woman on his arm and before long I woke up in a cold sweat. My breathing was lumbered as my body trembled from the awful nightmare.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

**Present day- May 19th 2009:**

Time passed even through it seemed impossible! It had been two months since the fundraiser at the Cullens and my heart broke a little more every day.

I wanted to see him again, to explain that I couldn't get him out of my head. To enlighten him on the simple fact, that I couldn't get that night out of my mind.

I knew after just three minutes of being apart that I was in love with Edward Cullen. So I did what I did best which was to hide behind my studies.

That's how I got here! The sun was beaming down as I lay upon the grass with my books scattered everywhere. Just another day really apart from the sun aspect of course!

"Bella, Bella Swan is that really you?" I heard a strangely familiar voice call from the parking lot.

After a moment of hesitation I turned slightly to see an ecstatic looking Edward rushing towards me with a rucksack loosely perched over his shoulder.

"Edward" I whispered in disbelieve.

"Yeah," he muttered in return before dropping this rucksack to the ground and leaping forward to embrace me.

"What?" I shuttered the question as I tried to take a step back but Edward's arms were locked tightly in place. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening!

"No, please Bella. I need to get this off my chest; I only left that night because my parents had promised me for an arranged marriage. I hated myself for what I did to you that night but I felt a pull unlike any other, I wanted to be close to you no matter the consequences.

I'm sorry Bella! I tried to find you when my father finally called off the marriage. After seeing what being apart from you was doing to me but I couldn't find you Bella," Edward sobbed desperately as he clang onto as if his life depended on it.

I was so overwhelmed in that moment that I couldn't find the words to speak. I wanted to thank god for bringing this prefect man back into my arms. I wanted to pray that he would never leave.

"Really?" I whispered hopefully.

"Really Bella, I want to be part of your life. I wanted nothing more ever since we met, please Bella say you'll be my girlfriend," Edward pleaded uncertainty.

"Yes," I squealed happy reply.

I couldn't believe that I was getting my happy ending. I had always thought that love was something you read about in fairytales but I guess I was proved wrong as Edward was here in my arms.

No mattered how enchanted I was to meet him, having him in my arms so much bettered and I could only pray that it would stay that way for eternity.

**A/N: Wow sorry it took so long to post this my beta didn't get back to me and I sent this chapter to her last month But on a higher note I met a wonderful person named Rachel aka ****twilight642531 who beta-ed this chapter for me and I tell you something I couldn't be more grateful.**

**Also I have a Blog (happy dance) Feel free to add me as I will be adding teasers, banners and much, much more! My blog can be found at this link - http:/ gemma 4 edward .blogspot. com/ (but without the spaces) love gem. **


End file.
